Radio broadcasters obtain revenue by selling advertising commercial time, wherein the commercials, or “spots” are incorporated into the content broadcast by the radio broadcaster in broadcasting listening area. Typically, such broadcasters' listening areas are associated with a metropolitan area or geographic region and commercial time is sold to advertisers within that area or region.
However, the value of such commercial time is, in part, based on the number of listeners that are potentially hearing a commercial; nevertheless, the effectiveness of those commercials in persuading a listener to partake of an advertised product or service or visit an advertiser's location may be based, at least in part, on the availability of the advertiser's product, service or location to a listener. Thus, although a radio station listener may hear an advertiser's commercial, the likelihood that the listener may purchase the advertiser's product/service or visit the advertiser's location is at least in part based on the availability of advertiser's product/service or proximity of the advertiser's location.